Will I Ever Be Noticed By You
by xXxLuvable14xXx
Summary: I am losing myself and my mind watching you on the screen. I see you in front of me but will you ever notice the way I notice you? Or will you only notice her? I guess I will found out maybe before it kills me. AN: Not good at summary's but this will be PeetaXKatniss/PeetaXOC. Even I don't know where it will go but are you willing to find out? Rated M for later chapters.


xXxLuvable14xXx: Hello everyone. I have never written a hunger games fanfiction but now I am writing it with an OC in the mix. This will be a Peeta X Katniss/Peeta X OC fic. I just felt I should write this. I am writing this at 3am and I am tired. It probably is confusing but I have plans for it later on. I just want this to be my first chapter. Hopefully you will like it. If you do then I will write more chapters.

Also I do skip around because I am pretty sure if you are reading this then you have either read the books or watched the movie. If not then things will eventually be explained down the line.

P.S. for people wondering my OC name is Aqua and no not from Kingdom Hearts BBS its one of my favorite colors. XD And this story will be in the POV of my OC and Peeta.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the hunger games. Just my OC and I love my OC.

**Chapter One: Reaping Day**

That dreaded day came. They day we are all vulnerable and powerless to do anything. Reaping day, where most likely no one here will survive. To be honest I am surprised I haven't been picked; I try my best to keep my friends and family alive especially the ones that lost their fathers on that horrid day of the mining accident. I should be the next one to be reaped, and to be honest I would mind if I was I knew that the people I helped would be taken care of. I feel the most lost in District 12 as if I have nothing else to live for. I feel like my duties no longer are required. Only one person helps me realize that I am somebody that does something for people.

"Aqua? What are you doing here on reaping day?"

"Huh" I turn to look at that one person that takes my breath away every time.

"I said what are you doing here on reaping day?"

I smile and wish I could be more to him. "Well you know me, I am a free spirit. Plus they can't take me anywhere Peeta."

I just sat there in the tree and looked at his amazing smile. His blue eyes light up when he smiles.

"Well get down everyone is already starting to get lined up!" He yells as he is running towards the Justice hall.

"Fine, fine" I say in a whisper. I climb out of the tree and hopped on the ground. I stare down at my clothes "Damn, these are the only good ones I have. Oh well I don't care how I look to the Capitol." I ran towards the crowds to search for my line.

Once they took my blood and registered it, I was standing and waiting for everything to get started. I kept looking for Peeta but I could only catch glimpses of him. "Good Luck Peeta" I say under my breath.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Peeta Mellark!"

I just stare in shock that they called him. WHY HIM? His name has only been in there a couple times. All I wanted to do was volunteer for him, but I can't since I am a woman. If I would have known I would have volunteered to take Primrose's place instead of Katniss.

I watch him walk towards her and I get angry but I can't show my anger here. I can't save him and the irony of it is, is that he is with her, Katniss. His only crush and love I have ever known about and to be honest I think it really is his only one. This is how I knew I would never have him because I wanted him to be happy with her one day; I just kept hoping that she would take notice of him and there has been times where I would try to talk to her. She just shut everyone out, not that I can blame her after all she was one of the people who lost her father. But here they are one of them is going to die and I'm afraid for him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They took him away. Away from home. Away from me.

I stare at the woods from my tree. I can feel my body trembling with fear and loneliness. I turn around and look at the bark of the tree. I can feel the roughness of it. The way I feel myself. Then I realize I can't hold back the tears anymore. I pick my knife from my pocket; the one I bought years ago with anything I could find in my old home. I jab the knife in the tree and start crying harder.

"PEETA! COME BACK SAFE! Please Peeta, for me." I carve his name into the tree. I could feel liquid on my arms, I look down to find my wrists cut, but I don't remember doing it. Things are looking hazy now.

"I need to get off this tree before I faint." Little to late I guess cause I can feel my eyelids closing and the wind through my hair, then nothing.

**End Chapter One**

Yes I know it is short. I understand this but later on the chapters will get longer. I proofed read this but I am tired so it might not be great at all. But I hope you enjoy it and the other chapters to come.

Please review and let me know if I should continue this story. Plus I love my reviews they make me happy very happy! I will even give you 3 cookies, maybe more if I have enough XD

X Special Note X: Also for dedicated fans from my story No Need for a Heat (Kingdom Hearts), I am sorry I haven't posted anything in over a year. I have some chapters written but I just can't seem to feel like they are right or even good. My writing style has changed and I am hoping that this new story will get me back in my grove again so I can finish NNFAH. I am still alive and never gave up on it yet. I just can't seem to find the right words to type. I am very sorry to you for making you wait way longer than you need to, just stay with me.


End file.
